


[Fanart] Second Chance

by Prose_By_Rose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Post-Series, Shirtless Clark, Shirtless Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prose_By_Rose/pseuds/Prose_By_Rose
Summary: Clark Kent and Lex Luthor kissing (without shirts on, you're welcome)





	[Fanart] Second Chance

 

  

[On Tumblr](https://prose-by-rose.tumblr.com/post/165656567132/second-chance-by-prose-by-rose-post-season-10)


End file.
